The invention relates to a device and a method for exposing, developing and cutting photographic reeled material.
In the photographic industry, photographic paper, which may be supplied in reeled format, is exposed using a film that has been exposed in a camera and the exposed photographic paper is developed, dried and cut into individual photographs. The cutting step may also take place before developing. In order to automate machines of this type to a greater degree and thereby increase their productivity, it is necessary to provide as many automated elements as possible in such a machine in order to automate operation as far as possible. It is also becoming increasingly common for the exposed and developed photographic reeled material to be cut into individual photographs of different formats or alternatively in longer strips. In doing this, care needs to be taken to ensure that the region in which the photographic paper is exposed is subjected to as few shocks as possible in order to ensure precise exposure of the photographic material.